High School Sweethearts
by Carolion17
Summary: Danny likes Lindsay but she just thinks that he's a jack ass player who goes from girl to girl without any thoughts. Can he make her realize that he is nothing like what she thinks he is? PLEASE R
1. Seeing Her

**So I'm new to this whole fanfic thing so I just want to say (because I see this in a lot of stories) that I don't own anything other than my computer and my thoughts. **_**PLEASE R&R!**_

Danny Messer was your typical 16 year old. He was the captain of the baseball team, he was popular, and girls loved him. Well, not all girls. There was this one girl that seemed to catch his eye. Her name was Lindsay Monroe. She moved to the city from Montana about a year ago. She thought his ego was too big because he came up to her on her first day and idiotically acted like a big shot, who could get any girl he wanted.

It went a little something like this:

Danny was talking to his best friend Don Flack at his locker. He just happened to look over and see the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on. She looked about the same age as him, had short honey colored hair and a slim figure. Even though he was far away, he could tell that she had beautiful brown eyes.

"_Yo! Messer! **whistle** Dude what are you looking at?"_

"_See that girl over there?"_

"_Yeah. What about her?"_

"_She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I'm gonna go talk to her."_

He walked down the hall in the direction of the girl. She was putting books into her locker. Since he'd never seen her before, he assumed that she was new here. Being the most popular guy, he knew all the girls at school. Danny is now talking to Lindsay:

"_What's cookin' good lookin'?"_

_No answer._

"_I'm Danny Messer a.k.a_ the captain of the baseball and one of the most popular guys at this school._"_

"_If you're done trying to impress me, I really should get going. I don't care about you being Mr. Popular of whatever."_

That was the first time in his life that a girl he talked to wasn't interested in him, which determined him to make her like him.

Lindsay's P.O.V

'What a jerk' she thought to herself. She had just moved into her house yesterday and now she was the object of some player. She had to admit that he was cute. His sandy hair, tan skin, glasses, and muscles that made her want to melt. And she couldn't forget his perfect smile. 'Snap out of it, Monroe!'

She grabbed her books and headed to her first class of the year. Hopefully it would be better than her encounter with that Danny guy.

Her first class was science and luckily 'he' wasn't in it. She was seated next to a friendly girl named Stella. She could tell that they would become friends.

"_Hi. I'm Stella Bonasera."_

"_Lindsay Monroe. I just moved here yesterday."_

"_Where are 'ya from?"_

"_Montana"_

"_You'll get used to the city life."_

And with that, class began.

Her next three classes flew by and it was now time for lunch. As she entered the cafeteria, she saw Danny at his table, laughing with his friends and the clingy cheer leaders. Cheer leaders made her wanna vomit. Then she saw Stella get up from her table and she invited her to sit with her and the people at her table.

"_Everybody, this is Lindsay. Lindsay, this is Adam, Sheldon, Jess, and my boyfriend, Mac."_

"_Hey everybody."_

"_Hey Lindsay."_

They all said it at the same time which made her laugh, but they all seemed genuinely pleased to meet her which gave Lindsay a good feeling.


	2. In His Arms

Lunch ended and Lindsay looked at her schedule for the rest of her day. She had art, chemistry, and gym. So far, she had had no classes with Danny, and she was hoping that it would stay that way. She walked into the art room and she was unfortunately no one that she knew was in that class. After about a minute, she heard voices and students came flooding in. No one bothered to sit next to her at her table for two so, she felt a little unwanted. She heard the stool next to her and you'll never guess who she saw.

"_Hey! It's nice to see you again. Oh and I didn't catch your name earlier"_, said Danny. It bothered her to hear his voice.

"_Hi. It's Lindsay."_

"_Lindsay what?"_

_She sighs. "Monroe."_

"_So, uh, how do you like school so far?"_

"_It's fine, but there is this thing that's really annoying." _She gestured towards him, which was a signal for him to shut the hell up or get an ear full.

"_Ok class! Settle down. I hope you like who you're sitting next to because these will be your assigned seats for the next 9 months of school."_

Lindsay could not be any more unhappy than she was at that moment. 'Great' she thought to herself. She hated this guy after talking to him for less than a minute, and she was pretty sure that she would hate him for the next 9 months of the school year.

'Great!' Danny thought to himself. He was determined to make her like him. There was something special about her worth going to the trouble. I could tell that she thought he was a player because he saw her looking at him in the cafeteria.

She went to chemistry and didn't really learn much but the class surprisingly went by pretty fast. Class ended and she was headed for gym. She looked behind her only to see Danny following her.

"_Why are you following me?"_

"_I'm not following you. I'm headed to my gym class."_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Yeah. Why? Are you in that class too?"_

"_Unfortunately."_

"_Hey. Why do you hate me so much? "_

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_You just seem to hate me when I did nothing to you."_

"_You're just some jock who thinks the world revolves around him. I seriously don't care whether you're the most popular guy, or the best baseball player in the world. To me, a show off with, a big ego is such a turn off."_

With that, she hurried past Danny, and went to the gym. He thought about what she said. It did make sense. He did come across as a show off, but he couldn't help it. For some reason he really wanted her to like him. Was he seriously falling for some girl that he barely knew? This was crazy, but he actually thought it could be love at first sight.

In gym, they were playing baseball. The girl's field had been ruined by a storm, so they had to combine classes and you the boy's field. Danny and Lindsay were on opposite teams. Danny hit a double, and he happily ran to the second base, and was more happy to be standing next to the second baseman. She wasn't happy though. Then, it happened. A guy on Danny's team smacked the ball. It came towards Lindsay and before she could get under the ball, it clocked her in the head and she passed out. Everyone was screaming her name and Danny, who was full of concern, was trying to shake her.

"_Mr. Messer, carry Miss Monroe to the nurse's office. And hurry."_

Danny quickly scooped her in his arms and carried her to the school. Unfortunately for him, the school was huge so it would take him at least 10 minutes to get there. As he was walking into the school, there was no one there. He saw her begin to stir and he quickly sat on a bench.

"_Lindsay! Lindsay! Are you ok? Can you hear me?"_

Lindsay began to open her eyes and she smiled at him. She thought he was an angel. But then the blurriness faded and her smile went away as she realized that it was just Danny.

"_What happened?"_

"_You were knocked unconscious."_

"_Really? Well that should explain my head ache."_

"_Yeah. You should get to the nurse's office. Do you want me to carry you or help you walk."_

"_I can walk on my own thank you very much."_

She tried to get up but her knees gave out and luckily, Danny was there to catch her. She looked up into his eyes and she felt something that she had never felt before. Could this be love? No! She hated this guy! But what if it was? She had only met this guy today so her feelings would probably just wear off. Or would they?

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN**


	3. Womanizing

Lindsay's house was only a 10 minute walk from school and she wanted the exercise, so she walked home. She was feeling a lot better after she went to the nurse's office. She lay down for a while, took an Advil, and now she was good to go, minus the fact that she had a huge head ache. She only had one thing for homework, so she was glad that she would be able to relax for a while. Both of her parents were out job hunting, so she would be alone in her new house. She went up to her front door and as she was about to unlock her front door, she saw Danny through the window of the house next door to hers. 'You're kidding me right?' She continued to look at him until he turned around and saw her. He smiled and looked like he was headed for his front door. She quickly went inside and locked the door. She barely had time to think until she heard a knock on her door. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him. But before she realized what she was doing, she opened her door and let him in.

"_Hey. I guess we're neighbors too."_

"_I guess we are."_

"_How are ya feelin'? It looks like the ball bruised your forehead."_

"_I've been better."_

"_Listen. I realized that we didn't really have a first meeting, but I swear I'm nothing like you think I am. I will admit that I am captain of the team and girls are all over me, but I only told you that to impress you. I really like you and I'm hoping that you can see the real me."_

"_Well, I guess we could get along. But you'd have to tone down the big shot womanizer in front of me."_

"_This might sound crazy, but I think I only want to womanize you."_

They both laughed and Lindsay blushed a little. They talked about school and Danny told her about the team and life at their High School. He was there for about an hour when he got a text from his mom saying that he needed to go home.

"_Well, I guess I'll see you at school. Are you gonna walk?"_

"_Probably."_

"_Well, can I walk with you?"_

"_I think that can be arranged."_

He left and Lindsay couldn't wipe her huge smile off her face. She finished her homework and just relaxed since her head was still in pain. Her parents got home around 6:00 and they had dinner and discussed her first day. Lindsay quickly fell asleep, eager to get to school and see Danny.

**I realize that this is really short but it's a great chapter and I'm getting ready to work on the next one. Hopefully it will be a lot longer **


	4. He Would Be A Dead Man

The next morning, Lindsay woke up feeling well rested. She got dressed and ate her breakfast. She looked at herself in her bathroom mirror one last time until she decided that she was ready to go. She opened the door and saw Danny, leaning against the door frame.

"_Wow Montana, you really clean up good."_

"_Montana?"_

"_Yeah. You're from Montana, so I'll nickname you Montana."_

"_Great."_ Her tone was sarcastic but she secretly liked it.

They walked to school in a comfortable silence. When they got to the front entrance, Lindsay couldn't help but notice all the glares and stares she was getting from all the other girls, especially the cheer leaders. 'Was he seriously THAT popular?' 'Crap! Girls are givin' her glares. Well I won't let anything bad happen to her.' They parted when they needed to go to their lockers.

"_I'll see ya in art class." _He winked and walked away.

Lindsay was getting books out of her locker when a bunch of the cheerleaders who had been glaring at her walked up to her and rudely tapped her shoulder.

"_Excuse me. But if I ever catch you walking with my Danny ever again, I'll make sure that you don't make it out of here alive."_

"_Um he's not yours to claim and we are next door neighbors. So we decided to walk together."_

"_I don't care about your silly excuse. But just so you know, Danny is only interested in pretty and popular girls like me."_

Lindsay just ignored her and walked away. 'Bitch.' She was a bit pissed off, but she was hoping that Danny was telling the truth when he said 'I think I only want to womanize you.' She cleared her head and headed off to science class. She sat next to Stella who looked eager to talk to her.

"_I heard that you walked to school with Danny Messer this morning."_

"_Yeah. But I only did because he's my new next door neighbor."_

"_You do know that he's the most popular guy in school, right?"_

"_Yeah. But he told me that he's not like that when he's at home. He also said he doesn't like all the attention."_

"_He wasn't lying. From what I know, he's only had 3 girlfriends in his entire life, and the girls were the ones who asked him out."_

"_Good to know. Oh yeah, a bunch of cheer leaders and I guess the head cheer leader told me to stay away from her Danny and he only dates pretty and popular girls like her and if she ever catches me with him ever again, she'll make sure that I don't make it outta here alive."_

"_Wow. Well that makes sense considering that she's been after him since he and his girl friend broke up 4 months ago. He's been single ever since, and he hasn't gone out with anyone. Not even on a date."_

Lindsay was going to reply, but the teacher came in and immediately started their lesson. Class went by really slow. They basically spent the entire class reviewing fungus, which wasn't exactly her favorite subject to review.

Class ended and she headed to her next three classes: History, Foreign Languages, and Math. Then she would have lunch.

History and foreign languages were pretty interesting, but it was mainly just your basic stuff. Then she headed to math and grabbed the only seat available. She didn't know the guy she sat next to so she decided to introduce herself.

"_Hey. I'm Lindsay."_

"_Don. And I know who you are."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, my best friend is Danny. He won't stop talking about you."_

Lindsay blushed. _"Really?"_

"_Yeah. He texted me talking about you and he talked about you before school started."_

She had a huge smile on her face. _"I guess he really likes me."_

"_I've known him since we were in diapers and trust me, he has never felt the same way about anyone the way he feels about you."_

"_Wow."_

"_I know. That's exactly what I said. He told me he might ask you out. But he's a major chicken. He's never asked a girl out, so he's wondering how to exactly do it."_

Class started and ended like a breeze and Lindsay was now on her way to lunch. Lindsay saw Danny and Don at their table eating lunch. Then she saw the cheer leaders sit down and were all over Danny. Lindsay would've been jealous, but Danny really looked uncomfortable and Don told her how much he likes her.

Nothing exciting happened the rest of the day except she and Danny kept smiling at each other. Lindsay was about half way home when she heard fast footsteps behind her.

"_Yo! Montana! Wait up!"_

"_Hey."_

"_Hey. How was your day?"_

"_Pretty awesome. I met your best friend in my math class."_

"_Don? Haha what did he say to you?"_

"_That you can't stop talking about me and that you really like me."_

She had no idea if his face could get any redder than it already was.

"_Hello. Earth to Danny!"_

"_Uh um hi. He really said that?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I'd say that he's a dead man but I'm actually kinda glad he told you."_

"_Really."_

"_Yeah. Well, um, I was, uh, wondering…"_

He looked insanely nervous.

"_Wondering what?"_

"_If you would like to go out on a date with me sometime?"_

"_I would love to."_

He took her hand in his and it fit perfectly. They just smiled and walked until they were home. I don't think either of them stopped smiling the entire night.


	5. She's Gonna Try To Ruin The Date!

Today was Friday. And tonight was her date with Danny. Lindsay couldn't conceal her excitement. He asked her out just yesterday and she felt like he asked her out 5 weeks ago. Time couldn't go by slower. But like yesterday, she woke up got ready for school, and found him leaning against her door step. They walked together like yesterday, but today, they were holding hands. They reached the school and the same group of cheer leaders that talked to Lindsay yesterday saw them and did what they did yesterday, only this time everyone was shocked that they were holding hands.

Danny had to get to class early because he had to discuss his test with his math teacher. He kissed her on her cheek before he left her. Lindsay smiled and walked to her locker and found a very happy Stella leaning against it.

"_Oh my gosh! He kissed your cheek!"_

"_I know! Oh my gosh I can't believe he is for real!"_

"_This is so great! And…"_

Stella's smile faded into a frown and she looked over Lindsay's shoulder. Lindsay turned around to see the cheer leaders headed in their direction.

"_Great. Just what I need on my best day ever."_

"_Don't worry. I got this… Excuse me, but don't you have a herkie or something to do?"_

"_Haha very funny. You see, we told your geek friend that if we ever caught her with MY Danny ever again, she wouldn't make it out of this school alive."_

"_Well I hate to break it to you, but I think he's HER Danny."_

The cheer leaders stuck their noses in the air and left.

"_Wow Stella, I didn't know you had it in ya."_

"_Well, she needs to get over herself. C'mon let's get to class before we're late."_

They walked to class talking about what Lindsay should wear on her date.

**A COUPLE OF CLASSES LATER**

Stella P.O.V

'_Finally, study hall!'_

Stella was walking through the halls when she spotted Mac talking to Don. They were partners for their history project. She walked up to them.

"_Hey guys. What's up?"_

"_Don and I are trying to figure out what to do for our project."_

They heard the voices of some girls but they were around the corner so they couldn't see them. They backed against the walls and listened to their conversation. It was the head cheer leader, Stacy and her friend Becca.

"_Okay, so you know how the new girl is going on a date with Danny?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, I'm gonna follow them and I'm gonna barge in on their date and totally make it sound like we were together and make Lindsay think Danny is a terrible guy."_

"_Do you think she'll buy it?"_

"_Becca, she barely knows him. Of course she'll buy it."_

They walked of giggling.

"_That bitch thinks she can ruin Danny and Lindsay's first date!"_

"_Calm down Stella. Since we know, we can just warn them and they'll know."_

"_Good idea. Danny's my best friend and I don't want Stacy to ruin his relationship with Lindsay."_

They walked back to their classes, figuring out what to say to them.

**THE END OF THE DAY**

Still Stella's P.O.V. She is talking to Don.

"_Guys! I can't find Lindsay and she isn't answering her phone!"_

"_We can't find Danny either. I've called him a million times and he won't answer."_

"_I think there's only one thing we can do."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_We'll have to follow them on their date too."_

"_Danny told me he's taking her to a picnic in central park so why don't we meet there at around 6:00. He told me he's gonna pick her up at around 6:30."_

"_Ok. I'll tell Mac. I know he'll be interested in stopping Stacy."_


	6. The Date

Danny got ready for his date with Lindsay. He wore his favorite blue jeans and a stylish polo from Abercrombie and Fitch. He probably looked at himself in his mirror about 10 times just to make sure that he looked good enough.

"_You know, if you weren't going on a date, I'd question your sexuality."_

Danny was startled when his brother suddenly came into his room.

"_Shut up. I just want to look good for her."_

"_Trust me, you do. So you don't need to look at yourself every 3 seconds."_

"_It's almost 6:30. I'd better go and get Lindsay."_

Lindsay was wearing a cute jean skirt that was about 2 or 3 inches above her knees with a cute pink top that had a white cami underneath. Her makeup was perfect and her hair curled. She was pretty sure Danny would like it but she was so nervous that she kept second guessing her choices. Then, the door bell rang. She thought her heart stopped before she realized that Danny was at her door. Her parents had to work late so she was relieved that she didn't have to ruin her date with the awkwardness of her parents. She opened the door and he was there.

"_Wow… you look… Beautiful!"_

She blushed. _"Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself."_

He took her hand and they got into a cab and rode to Central Park. Little did they know that Stacy was on her way to ruin their date, and their best friends were on their way to stop Stacy from ruining their date.

Danny and Lindsay got to the park and they walked while holding hands. Luckily, Danny was able to set up for their picnic before he had to get ready and one of the police officers with a horse agreed to guard it for him since he wasn't near it.

Stacy could see them walking. Since she couldn't sabotage their picnic basket and stuff, she could at least put Lindsay through hell for stealing her man. She decided that she would interrogate them when they were eating. She wanted to make Lindsay think that Danny wasn't interested, and maybe cause her some physical pain.

Stella, Mac, and Don followed close behind Stacy, hiding behind trees temporarily if she was about to turn around. They weren't gonna let her ruin the date without them trying to stop her first.

Danny led Lindsay to their picnic and she gasped.

"_Oh my gosh! Danny, you didn't have to do all of this."_

"_You're worth it."_

They sat in the blanket and began their meal. Stacy was hidden behind a tree until Stella, Mac, and Don blocked her in her tracks.

"_Where do you think you're going?"_

"_Oh nowhere."_

"_You're trying to ruin Danny and Lindsay's date, but we won't let you."_

"_She stole me man! There is no way in HELL that I'm gonna let her get away with that!"_

She tried to walk around Stella but Mac stopped her.

"_You're not going anywhere near them."_

"_Yes I am! Now get out of my way Taylor!"_

She pushed him out of her way but as before, she was stopped. Don wasn't about to let her ruin his best friend's date because she was a creepy stalker.

"_C'mon Don! You have to let me go up there. Danny's your best friend! Wouldn't you rather him be with someone like me?"_

"_No. I'd rather him be with someone who hasn't lost her inner insanity. Danny really likes Lindsay and you're not going to ruin their relationship!"_

"_Fine." _

She looked like she was going to walk away but she quickly ran past Don and up to Danny and Lindsay.

"_Hey! Stop!"_

But there was no stopping her. So they had to run after her. This was going to be one interesting first date.

"_You look beautiful tonight. Do you think it would be okay if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"_

"_I would love to be your girlfriend!"_

They smiled at each other.

"_Now I need to figure out how to get Stacy off my back."_

"_I told her she needs to stay away from you and… whoa! What the hell?"_

Stacy was about 10 feet away.

"_No one steals MY man and doesn't pay!"_

She charged Lindsay and before she could defend herself, Stacy was punching and kicking her. Danny quickly pulled her off and pulled Lindsay into his arms.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Can't you see that I'm interested in Lindsay, and only her?"

"_But I'm perfect for you! Not her!"_

"_You're wrong. I don't think anyone could be more right for me than Lindsay."_

Stacy stormed off. She was pissed and sad because Danny wanted that bitch instead of her.

"_Danny? Did you really mean that?"_

"_Every word."_

And with that they kissed. Stella awed before she and Mac went for a walk around the park and Don went home. Although Lindsay got beaten up by a psycho cheerleader, it had been a really nice date. They held hands and kissed and walked around the city before they took a cab home. Danny walked Lindsay to her door step.

"_Danny, I had a really nice time tonight. And although I thought I would hate you forever, I think I feel the complete opposite."_

"_Well I'm glad you feel that way. But isn't the opposite of hate, love."_

"_Yup."_

They kissed. It was a very passionate kiss.

"_I'd better get inside."_

"_Yeah, I'd better get going before my mother has a panic attack."_

"_Oh, and Lindsay?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you too."_

They kissed one last time before they went their separate ways. They were both thinking they found the one.

**6 YEARS LATER**

"_And I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."_

Danny and Lindsay shared their first kiss as a married couple.

"_I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Messer!"_

There was a lot of loud cheering. Lindsay hugged her maid of honor, Stella, and Danny shook the hand of his best friend, Don.

Danny and Lindsay lived happily ever after.

**THE END**

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE R&R! **

**LIKE IT? HATE IT? PLEASE TELL!**


End file.
